


let us hope (history is not looking now)

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - the Doctor, AU episode, Angst, Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets a unicorn in Camelot's forests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let us hope (history is not looking now)

-z-

 

“Oh, you beauty,” you whisper as you step slowly closer – as you let your hand hover in the space between you.

 ** _Your pretty words will get you nowhere, stranger_** _,_ the unicorn snorts and nickers softly, tosses his head and looks at you sideways – sizing you up.  He senses how different you are from the humans who normally traipse through his forests.

“You really are!” you say again, barely able to contain your excitement.

 ** _Okay, perhaps they will get you a little somewhere_** _._ And then he tosses his head again and neighs and, to your surprise, trots up to you.  **_There is an Otherness about you_** , he presses his muzzle to the side of your face and inhales.  **_You’re not human, are you?_**

“No, I’m not,” you say, smiling as the stallion nuzzles and pushes and scents you. “I’m the Doctor!”

**_Tell me, Doctor, what are–_ **

And then you hear the _whoosh_ of an arrow and then the unicorn rears up and he screams in pain and there’s another arrow and then he’s falling onto his side and his eyes are rolling into his head – and he’s still screaming his pain.

And it takes everything you are to _not_ kill the young Prince Arthur as he strolls from behind a tree.

“What have you done?” another young man asks coming up the unicorn – there are tears in his eyes and you see the magic swirling around him.

“It’s just a unicorn, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur sneers before he turns to you.

And before he can say anything to you, you’re falling to your knees beside the unicorn.  And as carefully as you can, you pick up his head and cradle it in your lap.

**_These humans – all they know is pain and hatred and all they wish for is to bring death to those they deem lesser._ **

“I’m sorry,” you say to him, trying desperately to hold back your tears, “I am so, so sorry.”

 **Doctor** ,he’s looking up at you now and there is just _so much pain_ in his eyes, **_the word for_ healer _among the humans.  Please, if you are such, end my suffering._**

“It’ll be over soon,” you promise, stroking the soft muzzle.  “Just close your eyes, just go.”

And when the unicorn finally passes –you stand and turn to Merlin and you whisper low and hard, “He had better change before he ascends to the throne,” you know that Arthur can hear every word and you feel Merlin tense under your hand, “or Albion will never come to be.”

“Who are you?” Arthur’s voice is a command underlined by indignant anger.

“I’m not the one you have to worry about,” you snarl, jerking your head to where the Keeper was standing.  “You’ve just murdered something so innocent and so pure – and your kingdom will pay the price.”

“Are you threatening—?”

“Quiet!” you shout and turn once again to Merlin.  “Change him, Merlin, before it’s too late.  Make him better.”

Merlin nods, wipes the tears from his face.

“The Once and Future King,” you snarl, shake your head, “killer of the unicorn.  I hope History isn’t paying attention.”

And then you turn away and head back to the TARDIS.  And once you’re back inside, you lean against the door and slowly slide down. 

And then you put your head in your hands and you weep for the unicorn whose screams you can still hear.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
